


page by page

by cottondive



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottondive/pseuds/cottondive
Summary: a soon to be collection of drabbles.1) kihyun has strange prophetic visions.
Kudos: 1





	page by page

"oh no..."  
kihyun stares down at the cappuccino in front of him, fleeting horror in his eyes. the foam swirls around cocoa powder sprinkles, and minhyuk's brows furrow.  
"what's wrong with you?" he chides, waving a hand in front of the younger man's face. kihyun blinks, shaking his head and forcing a meager smile.  
"nothing, nothing, it's just..." kihyun's voice trails off, hesitation in the way he looks out of the window. he's seen this before. he watched it happen in a place between dreams and wakefulness; his burden and his curse. 

sure enough, a chime of a bicycle bell cuts through the drone of traffic and brakes scream to a halt. kihyun can only watch, frozen and helpless, as the cyclist careens beneath the wheels of a passing bus. his jaw pops open, lips gaping. people scramble to gather at the scene of the accident, but to kihyun it's like they move through molasses.

he's seen it before. but had his coffee been without the cocoa powder, this could all have been avoided. if it were hyunwoo sitting across the table from him, the cyclist would still be alive. kihyun sees every possible reality webbing out before him in an endless torrent of what-ifs and what-could-have-beens.

this was the reality in which a life was lost before his eyes. a tear streaks his cheek, and he knows he must endure.


End file.
